Start Over
by ArizonathePhoenix
Summary: Draco has a time turner. How he got it, he doesn't know, nor does he care. All he knows is that he's got a few mistakes to correct. Dramione.


**A/N This story is set post Hogwarts, four years have passed. Voldemort was not defeated and everything that could go wrong went wrong and remains unresolved. Time Turners can let you be in the past, present, or future, but nothing you've done can be erased. In my story, Time Turners can also erase something you've done in the past. I know that is not how it originally went, but I needed that so… yea. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, settings, etc.**

1

 _She trudged out into the muddy field. Her boots heavy and sticking in the mud. The sky was dark and cloudy, the evening light fading away with each passing minute. The smell of rain was lingering in the air from the constant pouring of the last week._ He'll be here soon. _She_ _thought. At the sight of the figure emerging from the darkness, she bent low onto the ground, worried that she would be spotted. She sighed in relief upon recognizing his distinctive blonde hair, and pulled out a round, shiny, gold colored object. She took a moment to study the time turner before placing it in the mud, still sticking out of the mud, as to insure him seeing it._

 _She was reluctant to leave this in his hands, of all people, but she knew, they all did, that it had to be him. He was the most broken, and yet the most collected. The least likely, yet the most obvious. It didn't have to make sense, they were leaving it with him and that was that._

 _"It has to be you." She sniffed "There isn't any other way." Soon she was crying. And she had every reason to, the wizarding world was at a terrible place, there was no hope, except with him. She knew whatever Voldemort had planned was far worse than anything Draco would attempt. She knew he had to have changed, she herself had witnessed him feel with all of his soul. She had seen him cry. Now the fate of the world was resting in his hands, and there was nothing she could do about it._

 _Draco was now growing nearer, if she wasn't careful, he'd see her. She slipped into the shadows of the forest. "He will do the right thing, he just has to." And with that, she was gone._

Draco was walking around in the field when he noticed something golden sticking out of the mud. He bent over and gasped at what he found. It was a time turner. It was everything he always imagined it would be. He himself had never seen one in person before, but he knew what it was and the power it held. It could turn back time. Plus it was shiny and _everyone_ likes shiny things.

Draco was expected at the manor in less than ten minutes. His father would be home tonight for dinner, no doubt excited about the Dark Lord's latest plans. It was not unlike Lucius to stay out all night and come back torn apart but with a smug smile on his face, it _was_ however, unlike him to come home for a dinner with his wife and son. But that was what Lucius was doing tonight, no matter how abnormal. And that is why Draco mustn't be late.

With a new smile on his face, Draco trudged through the field with the time turner tucked in his hand inside the pocket of his expensive jacket. _I_ _must look like an overexcited child who's caught some sort of frog_ Draco thought. Though he did look somewhat as described, his smile didn't fade.

Approximately seven minutes later, Draco arrived at the manor. He opened the heavy front door and dashed inside. The house smelled of good food, no doubt the work of their house elves, but he paid no attention to the smell. He raced up the many flights of stairs, dripping mud all over the carpets, before he made it to his room where he shut the door with a loud thud. He took off his jacket, with the time turner still in it, and hung it over the top of his wooden chair.

Soon Draco was headed down the stairs and in the direction of the dining room. A feast had been prepared in honor of what the Dark Lord was about to do: Kill Harry Potter, and all of the muggle horns he could find. Though Draco did not like Potter, he didn't want him dead. Draco had long since decided that whatever the Dark Lord wanted, he did not. Voldemort was wrong. His father was wrong. Draco was not about to be wrong as well.

Lucius was sitting with a broad smile on his face, and when he wasn't smiling, he was talking about finally ridding the wizarding world of those filthy mudbloods. Draco tried to keep his cringe to himself. Every single thing that Lucius said, had now started to physically hurt Draco. Oh how wrong his father was.

2

"There is a new plan." Lucius announced excitedly as he walked inside the manor from yet another rainy day.

"We are finally going to get rid of the filth living on our streets." I don't know the full details yet, but it _will_ be different this time. It will finally make us what we wanted: a muggle free life."

"You mean what you've wanted?" Asked Draco sarcastically

"What?"

"You always go on and on about how awful muggles and muggle borns are. But you never seem to have any reasons. Just the same old prejudices that can't be backed up."

Draco then stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

Lucius turned to Narcissa.

"What's wrong with him?"

After about two days, it was announced over the _World Wide Wizard Web_ that the death eaters were planning another attack and that everyone would be safe as long as they stayed inside, advice that Lucius Malfoy himself had given them. Advice that Lucius bragged about giving. Showing off to Voldemort about how great he is.

The days became more sad and depressing. They had begun to lose every day happiness.

3

The rays of sunlight streaming through the windows were just enough to nudge a sleeping Draco awake. The curtains were swaying slightly due to the light wind outside. It was pleasant, or at least it would have been for anyone other than Draco Malfoy. Draco's first thoughts were of his evil father's evil plans. By this time, Lucius and his death eater friends would be gone and invading a muggle town.

Rolling over onto his back, Draco started thinking half-asleep thoughts. His father was killing people. Someone he called his dad was murdering innocent people. His father ruined his life. His father was a terrible person.

Hmm. What else had happened recently? Draco was accused of being a death eater and was awaiting trial. Everyone except his Mother and Father hated him. There was no second chance unless he could turn back time. Time. _Time Turner._

Draco jumped out of his bed throwing the covers off. He scrambled around his room and found his time turner in his jacket pocket thrown over a wooden chair. He held it in his hands for a while. It was shiny. It was smooth. It was his salvation.

Draco left his room throwing on his jacket and walking down the many flights of stairs in the direction of the library. Draco found his mother reading a book in a large chair with a pained look on her face. She looked miserable.

Draco's mother was the only person who truly loved him. His father just put up with him for the sole reason that he could turn out to be a death eater. Draco had nobody but his mother. He walked in and she could see his matching look of misery.

The room was dark, the large red curtains covering the entire window. The room matched how Draco felt, sad, dark, and lonely. There was one light in the room and that was the candle lit chandelier, which in it's glory, still managed to copy the sadness that the entire manor possessed.

Draco knelt down on the floor right next to his mother's chair. They just looked at each other, eyes telling all. They knew it was wrong. They knew many people were going to die today. But Draco knew something she did not. He was going to stop it, he was going to end all of this misery that his father contributed to. He was going to stop and start over, he had to.

"Mom." Draco whispered

Narcissa didn't answer. She kept her gaze trained on him. Draco swallowed. He had a solution that could very well go wrong, but if it had a chance to help her, he'd do it. Narcissa was the only one who cared for him.

"I know how to fix this."

Narcissa's eyes widened.

"With this." Draco held out his hand, his fingers gripping the time turner hard.

Narcissa looked like she was going to say something, but she couldn't seem to speak. When sound actually came out, she only uttered a single word.

"How?"

It was shaky and uncertain, but it was backed by some sort of defiance that he couldn't place. _Hope._ It was _hope_.

Hope that hardly anyone ever had anymore. Hope that those bloody Gryffindors always had. Hope that was so foreign to Draco, he could barely recognize it.

Draco explained how he came across the time turner. How this would save them. How they could start over. How he would take down Voldemort. Narcissa was as against Voldemort as Draco was, but hearing how much his opinion had changed, it surprised her.

"Don't do it yet."

"What? Why? Don't you want to get out of here?" Draco asked.

"Just wait. There's a chance that it won't go right. For it to work correctly, everyone needs to be focused on something going on. You can slip by when everyone is worried about the death eaters."

At his puzzled look, Narcissa continued.

"I read it in " _Turning the Other Way."_ It's about using time turners the less popular way. As you well know, the most used way had to do with… Let's say _overwriting_ time. The way you'll be doing it, is starting over. Like I said, everyone else has to be focused on one thing while you slip out as if you weren't there. If you don't, someone can find out what you did and they can end it for you, they can live in two worlds simultaneously, as they were in the past and the way it was before you left. It's confusing, but I didn't design it, so don't blame me."

"Okay."

They sat there for a while.

4

"They're gonna do it. This is it. I thought it was a good thing but it isn't. There is no way this will work out. They're after me now. I told them not to. They question my loyalty. I question it too, but now everyone is going to die. They are going to kill us."

Lucius' happy attitude from the day before had changed. Finally he had realized his mistake, almost.

"You can't be serious." Said a very worried Narcissa.

"Their plan is not what we all thought. They're not just going to kill the muggles in the country. They're destroying all of Britain, the only survivors are going to be the people who know about it. Someone is going to announce it to the entire country, they're not giving the plan, just that those who deserve to die will killed. No one will have time to flee, and if they do, we're going to find them and kill them. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Join the club." Said Draco becoming annoyed.

"What?" Asked Lucius.

"I've known that Voldemort is wrong. You've just been too stupid to realize."

"No. The muggles and Mudbloods need to die. I just don't understand the need to spill all of this wizard blood. As you're undoubtedly aware, some pure blood wizards won't know because they're not supporters of Voldemort. _They_ don't need to die."

"You're wrong. You are a monster." Yelled Draco jumping from his seat at the table.

"You can't kill someone because of something they can't control! Do you think they chose not to have a pure blood family?"

"Draco, calm down. You don't know what you're talking about."

All three of their heads snapped to loud rapid tapping coming from the window. Suddenly a large tawny owl flew in. It did not look like something that would be concerning the Malfoys. It was not expensive looking, therefore, it had no place in the Malfoy's household.

The note it was holding landed on top of Draco's head. Lucius made a grab for it, but Draco was too quick. He had the note in his hand and he was running out of the door. It was raining again, a weather pattern perfect for the mood.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I don't have much time. As you well know, the death eaters are planning to ruin_

 _many lives. We're not friends, but I know you don't want this to happen. Take the time turner and use it,_ _as soon as you're done with this letter._ _I can't have you dead too. Don't ask me why I care, but I needed to save you. Fix your mistakes and don't let this happen again. I'm trusting you._

 _~Your savior_

Your savior? This person clearly fancies himself a hero. Oh well, here goes nothing. Draco took out his time turner and changed the date back to his first day of Hogwarts.


End file.
